


Collection of Poems by Jai Lee (me)

by AbnegationDauntless



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Depression, Disorders, Other, PTSD, Paragraphs, Poems, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbnegationDauntless/pseuds/AbnegationDauntless
Summary: Just a collection of poems and writing that I write on my own or sometimes with prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_ Peace  _

_ By: Jai Lee  _

_ Writing challenge spin off: write about a time that you lost faith in yourself _

_ How i’m going to do it: How do you believe in yourself when you’ve lost faith _

 

_ Scared eyes darting between two people  _

_ My physical self as well as my mental self  _

_ They don’t get along very well _

_ My physical self wants to shove my emotions on a self  _

_ Be platonic  _

_ And plastic  _

_ Be sarcastic  _

_ And put a shield around my feelings _

_ Protect them  _

_ That’s what happens when I lose faith in myself  _

_ That’s what happens when I feel like there is nothing else to give  _

_ That’s what happens when all I can do is live  _

_ But this isn’t living if I’m not feeling  _

_ If I’m just on autopilot  _

_ Get a grip  _

_ Get ahold of yourself  _

_ Nothing can disturb the fine waters that part ways for your beautiful soul _

_ Nothing and I repeat nothing can douse the fire in your eyes _

_ Drinking the cool and refreshing taste of victory  _

_ Increasing your tiny ego  _

_ To a point where you can just let go  _

_ Think of this when you get low  _

_ “This will pass”  _

_ Emotions don’t last forever  _

_ Feeling those emotions run over like rain  _

_ Dancing in the rain  _

_ Feeling the tiny droplets caress your tired soul and porcelain skin  _

_ Letting the rain wash you clean  _

_ Clean slate  _

_ Your old slate was too filled and too chalked up  _

_ Cutting those strings  _

_ Letting them fall off of you and drift in the breeze  _

_ Feeling yourself become lighter, almost like you’re floating.  _

_ Drunk on joy is exactly the emotion you needed and exactly the emotion you’ve been derived from for too long  _

_ Fire in your eyes,  _

_ Drinking in that victory,  _

_ Fine waters,  _

_ And most of all… _

_ PEACE  _


	2. Keep and Almost

**_Keep and Almost_ **

**_Jai Lee_ **

 

_Keep going_

 

_Keep breathing_

 

_Keep your heart beating_

 

_Keep living_

 

_Keep being a precious human being_

 

_Keep wanting_

 

_Keep planning_

 

_Keep walking_

 

_Keep moving_

 

_Keep dreaming_

 

_Almost kept going_

 

_Gave up_

 

_Almost kept breathing_

 

_Gave up_

 

_Almost kept beating_

 

_Gave up_

 

_Almost lived_

 

_Gave up_

 

_Almost was still here as a human being_

 

_Gave up_

 

_Almost wanted the right things_

 

_Misdirected_

 

_Almost planned for the right things_

 

_Misdirected_

 

_Almost continued walking the right path_

 

_Misdirected_

 

_Almost grasped onto the right dream_

 

_Misdirected_

 

_Went the wrong direction_

 

_Ended up out of reach_

 

_Angel six feet under_

 

_Trapped beneath earth with unfinished dreams and priorities_

 

_Was told to **keep going**_

 

_She **almost succeeded**_

 


End file.
